Love of an Outlaw
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: After the death of the Sheriff, Robin and his friends continue to live in the woods. What happens 6 months later when a young woman being chased by soldiers stumbles into Sherwood Forest? What will come of the news she brings? Does Will fall in love?


Summary: After the death of the Sheriff, Robin and his friends continue to live in the woods. With King Richard back in power, everything is right in England. What happens when a young woman being chased by soldiers stumbles into Sherwood Forest? What will come of the news she brings? Does Will fall in love?

Chap 1

"Oi Robin, come and join us." Will Scarlett called out to his brother as he sat by the fire. The inhabitants of Sherwood Forest were celebrating the marriage of Robin of Locksley and Lady Marian.

Robin grinned at his younger brother and, grabbing the hand of his new wife, walked over to where he sat. He sat down next to Azeem and pulled Marian onto his lap. Marian laughed and accepted the cup of beer that Fanny handed her.

"It is good to see you so happy my dear Marian." King Richard said as he took a seat next to Robin.

"I never thought I could ever be this happy, especially not after losing Peter." Marian replied. Robin kissed her neck in a form of silent solace for his wife. She turned her head and kissed him quickly before turning back to the fire.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and celebrating. When it came time to rest, Will and Much moved to their positions for there were still men that wanted them dead.

**--- 6 Months Later --- **

Cassandra spurred her horse onwards. Sweat was pouring from both her and her horse as they rode. Cassie could hear the men behind her. She turned her head and noticed them gaining on her.

"There she is! Catch her!" The man in front called. Cassie turned her horse sharply and headed towards the forest. Her father had told her stories that Sherwood Forest was haunted and figured she would prefer to take on the ghosts then the men behind her.

She turned her horse once she had entered and looked back the way she had come. The men were hesitating but after a short time of contemplation they headed into the forest. Cassie groaned and turned her horse before galloping off.

She ducked as an arrow whistled past her, just moving her auburn hair. She turned her head and noticed that the men were even closer than before. She turned to face the front again and pushed her horse harder. A rabbit must have appeared in front of her horse because it reared up. Cassie was unprepared for this and fell of the back of her horse. Her horse ran a little further into the forest before she lost sight of it.

Cassie rolled onto her back just in time for the men to stop in front of her. Cassie pulled herself to her feet and looked the leader in the eyes.

"Well well well my lady. Are you finished with your stupid little running? This whole thing would have ended a lot quicker if you had just given up." The man said. he moved towards Cassie who took a step back.

"Now now dear one, all you needed to do was marry the sheriff and all would have been well." The man said. He took another step forward and had Cassie backed up against the tree.

"I would rather die than marry that pig of a man. When my father finds out that you have kidnapped me…" Cassie trailed off, hoping that her threat scared them.

"Your father will be the least of our worries especially when…" The lead guard trailed off when he heard a twig snap. He turned and pulled out his sword. His men followed his lead and they all looked around the woods. Cassie looked as well but couldn't see anything.

"You would dare threaten a woman, and a child at that?" A voice was heard from the trees. The men all looked around but could see no one.

"Up here." The voice called again. Cassie and the guards all looked up and noticed a man sitting on the branches above Cassie's head. He dropped down and landed perfectly next to Cassie. He gave her a quick glance and a reassuring smile before turning back to the men in front of him.

"Who are you to question my intentions? This girl is wanted by the Sheriff of Derbyshire and he shall have her." The guard said as he pointed his sword at Cassie, the tip resting under her chin.

"So now you have taken to pointing weapons at a lady. What kind of men are you?" The man asked.

."We are the guards of the Sheriff of Derbyshire." One other guard said.

"And what is it you want with this young woman?" The blonde man asked.

"She is to marry the sheriff. She ran and the sheriff ordered us to find her." The lead guard said.

"The Sheriff can go and die in a hole for all I care. I shall never marry a man that thinks in order to gain my affection he should kidnap me." Cassie yelled before she spat on the guard. With the butt of his sword, the man struck Cassie across the face. She fell to the ground, clutching her cut cheek.

"You shall never do that again you insolent child." The guard growled. As he raised his hand to strike her again, an arrow flew towards his hand, struck him and made him drop his sword.

"You would dare hit a woman?" Another voice said. The guards all turned and watched in shock as more men emerged from the trees. A younger blonde man walked towards Cassie and helped her to stand. He pulled her into his embrace and moved her away from the guard.

"Who are you?" The guard asked as he pulled the arrow out of his hand.

"I am Robin of Locksley, also known as Robin Hood." The man who had dropped from the tree said.

Cassie gasped as did the guards. Everyone from all over knew of Robin of Locksley.

"Now, you will leave this forest and never come back. But first, we insist upon some tax." Robin said.

"We will never pay outlaws like yourselves. Just give us the girl and we will be gone." One of the guards said.

"I don't think we can do that. You see, here we protect women and if we gave her to you, we wouldn't be doing our job very well. Now pay the tax." A tall man said from behind the guards.

The injured guard lifted his sword and swung it at Robin. Robin retaliated and soon, ran the man through. Cassie by this point had turned her head into her protector's chest so that she wouldn't see the men fighting.

Soon the fight was over and the six guards lay dead. Cassie turned her head when she heard Robin walk towards her.

"Are you ok?" Robin said. He lifted her chin and inspected the damage.

"I am fine." Cassie said. "Thank you for saving me. However can I repay you?"

"There is no need to repay us milady. You were a damsel in distress and what kind of men would we be to not help you?" The young blonde boy said.

"Why thank you kind sir. May I please know that names of my rescuers?" Cassie said.

"Of course, this is John Little, Azeem, Bull and Much. The man next to you is Will Scarlett and I my lady, am Robin of Locksley. Who might you be?" Robin asked. The men all waved but Will and Robin both lifted a hand and kissed it.

"My name is Cassandra but my friends call me Cassie." Cassie replied.

"Do you consider us friends madam?" Robin asked the girl.

"Anyone that saves my life can be considered a friend. Now, I believe a tax is required to pass through these woods." Cassie replied before she pulled off a few gold bracelets.

"No need young one. Keep your things. We do not tax victims." Azeem said.

Cassie shook her head and continued removing her bracelets. She placed them in Will's hand and said "I insist. A thank you for saving me. Believe me, I will not miss them."

"Thank you milady." Robin said. Cassie smiled before letting out a sharp whistle. Her chestnut horse emerged from the trees and Cassie smiled. She walked out of Will's embrace and over to her horse. She looked for a tree stump to help her mount him when she felt herself being lifted. John smiled at her and placed her on the horse.

"Now, Robin of Locksley, could you please instruct me of the way to get out of this forest?" Cassie said as she turned her horse.

"The sun is setting and it is dangerous in these woods at night. Please take shelter with us for the night and we shall help you find your way in the morning." Robin said.

"I couldn't impose." Cassie said.

"It would not be an imposition my lady. We would be honoured." Bull said. Cassie smiled at the man and said "Lead the way."

Will walked up and held onto the reins of her horse. He clicked his tongue and began to pull the horse. Robin swung up onto the horse behind her and said "We will also get someone at camp to tend to your cheek."

"Thank you good sir." Cassie replied.

The ride to camp was full of joking and laughing and Cassie had never felt more content.

Soon, Will led her horse into a camp that had houses built into the trees. After the attack by the sheriff, the homes had been rebuilt and everything was back in order.

"We have a guest." Robin called out. A beautiful brunette woman emerged from one of the huts followed by a large redhead woman. Both women headed towards the party. Robin slid off the horse and walked towards the brunette whilst John moved towards the redhead. Both men kissed their respective wives before turning back to the group. Azeem helped Cassie dismount her horse before he lead her over to the small group.

"Marian, Fanny, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is Marian and Fanny. We found her in the woods." Robin explained.

"Hello there little one." Fanny said. Cassie waved before looking over at Lady Marian. She was as beautiful as everyone said.

"Hello. That's a nasty wound on your face. Come, Azeem, Fanny and I can heal this." Marian said. She slipped put of Robin's grasp and walked over to Cassie. She placed a hand on her back and led her towards one of the huts on the ground. Fanny and Azeem followed behind her silently.

**--- Cassie POV ---**

I was lead into a small hut by Lady Marian. Her beauty was known throughout the land and it was well known that many men sought her as a bride.

"Now, sit down and Azeem can get started on fixing up yer pretty face. Would ye like something to drink?" Fanny asked.

"Just some water please." I replied. The Moor walked over to me and inspected my face. He turned away and pulled out a rag. He mixed up some concoction and soaked the rag in it.

"This may sting a bit child." Azeem said as he held up the rag.

"I will be alright." I said. he nodded and gently turned my head. He pressed the rag to my face and I hissed at the stinging sensation. He pushed the rag a little harder and I let out a small whimper.

"I am sorry small one." Azeem said.

"I am ok. I promise." I took a sip of the water Fanny gave me before Azeem wiped away the blood from my face with a rag soaked in water.

"Let's get you cleaned up a little then it should be time for dinner." Marian said. I nodded and it was then that Azeem took his leave. With a slight bow, he left the room.

"I think we need to change that dress of yours, the trees did quite a number on it." Fanny said. Marian walked over to a trunk and pulled out a simple blue and white dress. She handed it to me. After helping me undress, I slid the clean dress on. Whist Marian did it up, I washed the dirt and sweat from my face and chest. Fanny started working on getting all the twigs and leaves out of my hair. When that was done, she plaited it in one plait down my back.

"You have beautiful hair milady." She said as she brushed it.

"I got it from my mother." I replied with a fond smile.

"Come, dinner is ready." Marian said as she stood up. I followed her and Fanny out of the hut. I couldn't believe how hospitable they were. I hope that doesn't change when they find out who I am related to.

**--- Will POV ---**

"ROBIN! ROBIN!" I called as I raced into camp. Bull and I were on duty when we saw some soldiers chasing a young woman.

Robin raced out of his hut followed by Marian. Little John and Fanny emerged from theirs and raced over to me.

"What is it Will?" Robin asked.

"6 guards are chasing a young woman. They are headed towards the clearing." I gasped out.

"Alright, Azeem, Much, John come on. Let's go show these men what happens to those who mess with women in our woods." Robin said.

He kissed Marian and we were off. We soon came to the clearing and saw the men back the young woman into a tree. She was beautiful. Her long auburn hair flowed in the wind and her ice blue eyes showed fierce determination and also a bit of fear. Robin moved into the tree above them and looked down.

"Well well well my lady. Are you finished with your stupid little running? This whole thing would have ended a lot quicker if you had just given up." One of the men said as he took a step forward. The girl stepped back and would soon find herself with no place to go.

"Now now dear one, all you needed to do was marry the sheriff and all would have been well." The man said. He took another step forward and the girl was backed up against a tree.

"I would rather die than marry that pig of a man. When my father finds out that you have kidnapped me…" She trailed off.

"Your father will be the least of our worries especially when…" Robin nodded at me and I snapped a twig under my foot making the guard stop speaking. He turned and pulled out his sword. His men followed his lead and they all looked around the woods. Some looked straight at us but couldn't see us.

"You would dare threaten a woman, and a child at that?" Robin said from above them. Robin always hated seeing women being disrespected. The men all looked around but could see no one.

"Up here." Robin called again. The girl and the guards all looked up and noticed Robin sitting on the branches above the girl's head. He dropped down and landed perfectly next to the girl. He gave her a quick glance and a reassuring smile before turning back to the men in front of him.

"Who are you to question my intentions? This girl is wanted by the Sheriff of Derbyshire and he shall have her." The guard said as he pointed his sword at the young girl and rested the tip under her chin. I wanted to leap out and run him through – no one should ever point a weapon at a lady. Bull nudged me and I looked at him. He cocked his head but said nothing.

"So now you have taken to pointing weapons at a lady. What kind of men are you?" Robin asked. He was getting mad with the way this young woman was being treated.

"We are the guards of the Sheriff of Derbyshire." One other guard said.

"And what is it you want with this young woman?" Robin asked.

"She is to marry the sheriff. She ran and the sheriff ordered us to find her." The lead guard said.

"The Sheriff can go and die in a hole for all I care. I shall never marry a man that thinks in order to gain my affection he should kidnap me." The girl yelled before she spat on the guard. I gotta admit, she had guts. With the butt of his sword, the man struck her across the face. She fell to the ground, clutching her cut cheek. It took all my willpower not to leap out of the bushes and kill him with my bare hands.

"You shall never do that again you insolent child." The guard growled. As he raised his hand to strike her again, I pulled out my bow and arrow and fired. I hit him straight in the hand making him drop his sword. I was silently thanking God for Robin's teaching ability at this moment.

"You would dare hit a woman?" I yelled. The guards all turned and watched in shock we emerged from the trees. I walked over to the young girl and helped her stand up. I pulled her close to me and directed her away from the guard, ready to defend her if necessary.

"Who are you?" The guard asked as he pulled the arrow out of his hand.

"I am Robin of Locksley, also known as Robin Hood." Robin said.

The girl and the guard gasped at that comment. I smirked at the fear that shone in the eyes of the guard.

"Now, you will leave this forest and never come back. But first, we insist upon some tax." Robin said.

"We will never pay outlaws like yourselves. Just give us the girl and we will be gone." One of the guards said.

"I don't think we can do that. You see, here we protect women and if we gave her to you, we wouldn't be doing our job very well. Now pay the tax." John said from behind the guards. His presence alone was intimidating.

The injured guard lifted his sword and swung it at Robin. Robin retaliated and soon, ran the man through. The girl turned her head into my chest. Obviously she didn't like fighting.

Soon the fight was over and the six guards lay dead. As Robin walked towards us, she turned her head to face him.

"Are you ok?" Robin said. He lifted her chin and inspected the damage. I watched as his eyes showed anger before he masked it,

"I am fine." She said. "Thank you for saving me. However can I repay you?"

"There is no need to repay us milady. You were a damsel in distress and what kind of men would we be to not help you?" I said.

"Why thank you kind sir. May I please know that names of my rescuers?" She said.

"Of course, this is John Little, Azeem, Bull and Much. The man next to you is Will Scarlett and I my lady, am Robin of Locksley. Who might you be?" Robin asked. The men all waved but Robin and I both lifted her hand and kissed it.

"My name is Cassandra but my friends call me Cassie." Cassie replied.

"Do you consider us friends madam?" Robin asked the girl.

"Anyone that saves my life can be considered a friend. Now, I believe a tax is required to pass through these woods." Cassie replied before she pulled off a few gold bracelets.

"No need young one. Keep your things. We do not tax victims." Azeem said.

Cassie shook her head and continued removing her bracelets. She placed them in my hand and closed it over them "I insist. A thank you for saving me. Believe me, I will not miss them."

"Thank you milady." Robin said. Cassie smiled before letting out a sharp whistle. A chestnut horse emerged from the trees and Cassie smiled. She walked out of my arms and over to the horse and I will admit, I felt a little lost. Bull looked at me oddly but just shook his head. Little John smiled at her and placed her on the horse.

"Now, Robin of Locksley, could you please instruct me of the way to get out of this forest?" Cassie said as she picked up the reins and turned her horse.

"The sun is setting and it is dangerous in these woods at night. Please take shelter with us for the night and we shall help you find your way in the morning." Robin said.

"I couldn't impose." Cassie said.

"It would not be an imposition my lady. We would be honoured." Bull said. Cassie smiled at my friend and said "Lead the way."

I walked over to her horse and grabbed the reins. I smiled quickly at her before clicking my tongue and nudging the horse on. Robin swung up onto the horse behind her and said "We will also get someone at camp to tend to your cheek."

"Thank you good sir." Cassie replied.

The ride to camp was full of joking and laughing but I ignored them. I was trying to wrap my head around the sudden feeling of protectiveness that came about with this girl.

"We have a guest." Robin called out as we entered camp. Marian and Fanny emerged from a hut and made their way towards us. Robin slid off the horse and walked towards Marian whilst John moved towards Fanny. Both men kissed their respective wives before turning back to the group. Azeem helped Cassie dismount her horse before he lead her over to the small group. I led her horse towards the stables slowly. I heard someone behind me but knew who it was automatically.

"How can I help you Bull?" I asked as I placed her horse in a stable and gave it some food and water.

"You like 'er." He said bluntly. I spun around and looked at my friend.

"No I don't, wherever did you come up with that?" I denied.

"Don't lie to me mate. We've been friends for years. You like 'er." Bull said as he sat down.

"I just can't explain it. I just met her." I replied as I slid down next to him.

He was about to say something when the dinner bell rang. We headed towards the centre of camp for our dinner. We arrived just in time to see Marian, Fanny and Cassie emerge from Marian and Robin's hut. Cassie looked even more radiant now that all the dirt and blood had been cleaned off her.

She followed Marian too the food line and I slid in behind her.

"Hello there Cassie." I said to her. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hello Will, right?" He brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

"That's me." I replied.

We grabbed some food and headed over to the table with Robin, Marian, John and Fanny. All of John's kids were sitting with us and soon we were engaged in conversation.

For some reason the conversation turned to what had occurred 6 months ago.

"Is it true that the sheriff tried to force you to marry him?" Cassie asked Marian. When Marian nodded Cassie sighed.

"I always knew my brother was a despicable man but I never pinned him as one to do something like that." Cassie said.

Forks dropped and mouths were wide open.

"Did you just say that the Sheriff of Nottingham was your brother?" I asked the girl next to me. I could not see any family resemblance between them.

"Unfortunately. He was my older brother. I only met him once or twice and they were the worst experiences of my life. That is actually one of the reasons I headed this way whilst trying to flee Derbyshire." Cassie said.

"Why is that?" Robin asked.

"I came to warn you. I came to warn you about those who wish to kill you." Cassie said.


End file.
